Perfidious Light
by amygousi
Summary: Hadrian Who is technically Potter but not son of Lilly Evans was reminiscing all the things that happened to him from past 14 years while walking in one of the abandoned long corridors of Hogwarts. Envisaging the hard facts of his life as light is not white and Dark is not Black.What facts had made him to come to this conclusion?
1. prologue

Perfidious light

This story begins just after the restoration of Lord Voldemort after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I know this plot has been over used by so many people but please just give it a try.

Hadrian ….. Who is technically Potter but not son of Lilly Evans was reminiscing all the things that happened to him from past 14 years while walking in one of the abandoned long corridors of Hogwarts. Envisaging the hard facts of his life as light is not white and Dark is not Black. What facts had made him to come to this conclusion?

Prologue – what really happened?

Hadrian ….. Who is technically Potter but not son of Lilly Evans was reminiscing all the things that happened to him from past 14 years while walking in one of the abandoned long corridors of Hogwarts. Envisaging the hard facts of his life as light is not white and Dark is not Black.

14 years back a false prophecy was made on a certain the dark lord who assumed his vendetta was to kill the leach who are muggle born wizards and witches and all the mud blood make magical society pure and Dumbledore also spread rumour he became Dark lord because he wants to take revenge on people who didn't save him from the cruel muggle society when he was nothing but a child and also to become the ruler of the Magical kingdom which has sent him to that wretched place called orphanage.

When Tom graduated from Hogwarts he had all the good plans to change the magical world to the present modern society from the Victorian society. The great Albus so many titles Dumbledore didn't like the fame he was getting so he twisted, manipulated, oblivated, bribed and memory charmed people not to accept him wizengamot and blocking his family right that is Lord Slytherin. Dejected and feeling cheated as he was not allowed to claim his birth right he plans to wage a war and change the system so with the help of pure bloods (who practice the old ways) he becomes the Dark lord Voldemort and started a private council named as knights of Walpurgis. As always fucking Dumbledore cannot put his crooked nose out of the issue, so he made one of his loyal follower as infiltrator in Dark lord council, and when Dark lord found out who he was in a fit a rage he has killed him very brutally and sent that body to Dumbledore as gift. Dumbledore has used this an opportunity and showed wizarding world how cruel Dark lord is and Albus has killed some more people in the same way and put the blame on dark lord and named dark lord council as Death eaters.

The war between so called Light Lord and Dark lord continued for some more years. Then entered 3 cheeky loyal, cunning and above all else brave young lords of prominent families, who acted as spies and married their fellow Death eaters and given birth to heirs of the family among the heirs who are mate to Dark Lord as well as to the prominent Death eaters. As coming to know the treachery of the spy's Dumbledore in fit of rage curses them with imperious curse and make them prisoners along with few heirs and places them in a fidelius charm and plans the fall of Dark lord with his pawns.

After getting to know this Dark lord comes to rescue them and aims a killing curse at one of the Lily Evans who was a co-conspirator with the great fucking Albus Dumbledore for greater good(lord only knows whose greater good) who uses mate of dark lord as shield to get away from killing curse. As a rule in wizarding world mates can't kill and abuse each other so the killing curse has been deflected back as a punishment for using the curse on the child magic has removed dark lord soul temporarily from his body leaving only ash and wand of the said Dark Lord.

When this whole drama is going on there are 2 heirs from 2 different prominent families are sleeping peacefully in the crib. When curse was deflected back due to powerful magic a great magic back lash took place which shook the foundations of the building which resulted in breakage of ceiling. In that back lash Lilly Evans died and "S" shaped scar has formed on the cheek of another heir and "V" shaped scar on the chin of another heir and a magical dome was protecting the child who is the mate of Dark Lord.

By the time Dumbledore reached the place and after inspecting the situation he naturally came to a solution with his so called I Can Be Not Wrong attitude declared 2 heirs as The Boys Who Lived and sent them to the fathers of respected children and dropped the mate of Dark Lord with the relatives of Lilly Evans who were cruel to the core and tortured the boy for next 10 years who will be turned into a humble and loving child and can turn into cruel if situation is required. The so called Boys who lived are Leo John Black and Neville Longbottom who were been brought up with fame and turns into arrogant and no humanity and humbleness whose magic will be quiet weak and mate is none another than Harry James Potter.


	2. life before Hogwarts letter

Chapter-1

A Lone figure who is bearing a beaver symbol on his left breast bone of his yellow colour robe was walking in a very deserted corridor with a wand in his Hollister, invisible cloak and a very ancient looking paper in his one of the robe pockets which he got it from twin terrors of the school which he was attending. As he was crossing a room on second floor after completing his detention from one of the professor he heard a very loud profaning from a very familiar tones which he had come to abhor. So with the help of the cloak which he got as a present from his Dead father and casting a silenco on himself and masking his scent and magical signature he has entered into the room where more than dozen of people were sitting and discussing many life changing and threatening things which are connected directly to the said person and some of the selected people who are all children of the said light.

After hearing everything he has all but ran to his dormitory and started thinking what all happened and contemplate to write a letter to the corresponding parties to tell what he has discovered. After sending the letters to the corresponding parties he started thinking what all happened to him before his 5th year in Hogwarts and how his life might have been different if people have not meddled?

He started thinking how his life was before getting Hogwarts letter.

* * *

On Halloween of 1981 an old man named Dumbledore dropped harry on steps of 4 private Drive with a letter stating that he should be conditioned like a weapon in another words abused. On the morning of Halloween when petunia opened the door to collect milk bottles she found a baby on footsteps wrapped in a fur blanket on which an intricate design with a golden letters were written "HJP" along with a piece of parchment.

Scared that neighbors will think something about them not being normal she took the baby inside and waited for husband Vernon. As he came down and saw some child on the floor of their kitchen next to their dining table and scrap of paper which was opened, and glazed petunia without knowing what was happening he asked 'Pet who is this child and what is he doing here?', this has startled her from her own musings and replied 'this is son of my freak and unnatural sister lily's, who got blown away and dead as there is no another relative present on either side so the custody of him passed to them and here read the letter'. Vernon was contemplating to take letter as he has seen glazed eyes of his wife, but with hesitation he started to read the letter. The letter states

 _ **Dursley's**_

 _ **The boy is son of Lily Evans and James Potter your nephew. Yesterday his whole family was killed by Dark lord. He was one among the survivors as he doesn't have any immediate family left in magical world, he is given to the people who are next kin that is you. I expect him to be treated in a such a way that he will obey authoritative figures and ready to accept the punishment for mistakes done by others and a sacrifice himself for greater good. If he is conditioned that way every month you will be given 1000 galleons and Mr Vernon will be promoted as director to his present working company. At any cost don't kill the person. I don't want him to know he has magic and treat him in such a way. I don't want him as an intelligent student, make him stop using his brain and lazy when it comes to studies. If the situation gets out of hand in future inform to my agent Mrs figg who is going to shift to your area in next few months. All the necessary things of the child will be sent to you in next coming days. I hope you will accept the deal**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class),  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**_

Unknown to them when they have opened the letter numerous compulsions started working on them setting them to hate the boy and greed to have money they have accepted the baby verbally setting the deal to take place and has thrown him into the cupboard under the stair case. This boy didn't know his name up to his 5th year as it is compulsory he should be educated if not Dursleys were scared what their neighbors will think of them.

When he was enrolled in a local school as roll call was being called and teacher has called a name Harry potter, when he didn't respond then the said teacher asked him about it he has replied that my name is either boy are freak to this whole class started laughing and flabbergasted teacher has disciplined the class and informed this to concerned authorities and called the guardians of the said boy to the meeting next day. By understanding for what they have called by enquiring what has happened on their first day of school from their son Dursley they have contacted Figg who in turn passed this information to Dumbledore through floo. To this next day Albus had compelled every teacher who were present in that school to neglect and avoid anything that potter boy says, which was a direct law breaking of secrecy of magic. From age 6 harry has started cooking , cleaning, mowing the lawn, washing to earn his keep in the household of Dursleys who always bad mouthed him and his parents for bad blood.

The same routine continued till his 11th Birthday. On 23rd June 1990 birthday of an obese and insolent and very spoiled Dudley. He and his gang often tormented Harry, by playing Harry hunting for this gang has got accolades and encouragement by the said bully parents, as well as bullying other weaker and younger children in their neighborhood and at school. When Dudley came down and counted his presents, he was mortified that he had two fewer than his last birthday, and started crying crocodile tears and throwing a tantrum, to this very miserable Petunia promised that when the family went out, she would buy him two additional presents so he would have one more than last year by this time his another friend named polkiss came to wish him. He has wiped all crocodile tears as soon as his friend came and started acting as if nothing has happened and left saying he will come back in 1 hour to go to zoo. After finishing the breakfast which was made by harry and compliments taken by petunia as usual. They have got call from figg informing them she could not take Harry for the day because she had broken her leg, as hearing this Dudley was horrified. While Vernon and Petunia decided what to do with Harry, Dudley pretended to cry, playing on his mother's habit of giving him whatever he wanted. In between "sobs," Dudley commented that he did not want Harry to spoil his birthday by tagging along: when his mother was not looking, he shot Harry a nasty grin. To this harry hoped at least he can sleep in the couch and have nice food and watch telly when he is locked in the said house, he hated going to figg house or known as cat lady house with vengeance he hates cats the reason unknown to him. As soon as piers arrived, he ceased his act immediately. With no other option, the Dursleys took Harry with them to the zoo for Dudley's birthday with a bit loud grumbling and threatening the boy not to do any freak things.

During their travel towards the zoo several number of topics were being discussed among them one of such topic was about a motor cycle. To this harry perked up and said he had dream about a green light coming towards him and followed by a golden or yellow colour light dome and flying motor this the other children in car started making fun of harry as a freak and continued elbowing the bony boy with their fat elbow's which started bruising him. To the statement he made his aunt petunia and uncle Vernon became very pale and got a rage fit of volcano contemplating to kill that boy but thought of money getting stopped to their coffers and has stopped the idea and in a very controlled voice he has threatened his so called nephew to never utter a word about his freakish dreams.

To this harry has gone quiet and started thinking how his family hates a word called magic. When he was in his 7th year he got a book on king Arthur and his Royal servant Merlin, when he came home and explained how cool if magic is real he got beaten to death with 3 rib bones broken a number of scars on his backs which were pelted with belt and locked in cupboard for next 2week only with a couple of left over bread loafs for every 3 days with a left over milk of Dudley if he left it. From that day on wards he hardly used that word. Harry is a very clever student when he got more marks than Dudley he was beaten and starved so he started to hide his intelligent to every one and acted as mindless less intelligent and started getting less marks than Dudley. But he never neglected his studies, when ever he had free periods he used to sit in library and used to study new things. He craved to learn new things.

As they reached zoo elders has brought children large chocolate ice creams were forced to buy Harry a cheap lemon ice lolly, although he seemed to like it regardless. After lunch, the group visited the reptile house and Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. Dudley acted as per his spoiled brat standards and ordered the snake to move while pressing his nose against the glass and when it has not moved he had a fit of tantrum and asked his father to make the snake move. After much tapping on the glass, and ordering it still remained quiet and Dudley walked away, getting easily bored. Harry has gone to the reptile and stated his cousin is a bully and don't take him into mind and he even don't care about him. With this snake moved his head a replied he is a speaker, harry understood it but he didn't know he was speaking another language and he asks the origins of the snake and it request him to release it, harry starts thinking what to do?

Another side, Piers saw harry speaking to snake and snake moving his head and hissing at harry and shows this Dudley. Wobbling over, Dudley quickly shoved Harry out of the way and onto the ground. Unknown to him his Accidental underage magic activates vanishing the glass between Dudley whose nose is pressed to it he plummeted into the snake's habitat. As the snake uncoiled itself and slithered away thanking harry and telling its plan to go to Brazil, creating a chaos in its escape as soon as Dudley gets up to come out of the snake's habitat he finds himself imprisoned in the glass after crying and throwing a big tantrum he was released out and taken home by a very angry Vernon and a humiliated petunia and Dudley. On the way back to Piers snitched on Harry saying that he had seen him talking to the snake. After knowing this vernon has thrown harry into cupboard for an unknown time as it was summer holidays with no food.


	3. present time Different Location

As the letters reached concerned people which were posted by Harry regarding the treacherous plot of so called light. People who received the letter at first believed it as hoax letter but letter had a compulsion on it to urge to break the blockage of memories which were placed on them. On one particular person mate magic was working on such a force to find the end of the matter with a great distress he has called all of his inner circle followers to attend the meeting through his mark. People who are all present to the meeting were looked equally distressed and dishevelled. His inner circle consists of Lucius Malfoy, Regulus black, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix lestrange, Avery Nott, and Maria Zabini famously known as Black Widow. At questioning them he got to know even they have got similar letter from the same particular person. Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black started thinking if said information is true then lot of light is going to pay for their sins in both the hands of victims mate and Dark lord.

To testify the accuracy of truth of the said letters Lucius has voiced his opinion 'Marvolo as we all know Gringotts bank is a neutral ground and goblins will tell the truth for a some galleons and if any discrepancies in our memories are found immediately we can unblock it by performing a cleansing ritual'. After listening to Lucius arguments Marvolo has snapped his fingers to summon Slytherin house elf kekos and have written a formal letter to his account manager for fixing an appointment for inheritance test and if any disturbances are found booking of ritual room for cleansing ritual and ordered kekos 'go give it to my account manager master Warwick and wait for his reply there' to which elf has dipped its head and gave a reply of 'yes master' and disappeared to Gringotts.

As they are waiting for a reply Lucius suddenly realised and asked 'Marvolo why is that Severus was not including in this meeting?' to which he replied 'Lucius I can smell a traitor to our cause even from distance when I have tried to recover my body in 1991 from philosopher stone Severus was the one who was standing like a barrier for achieving my goal and I found out from initiation into our knights he was from Dumbledore firm pockets and a spy, he is master of his own, he is like a chameleon whichever side wins he will move to that side and claim he is from their side. You know very well my friend a saying that states keep your friends close and enemies closer. He thinks himself as a master occlumency which he doesn't know was I can read his mind easily due to my creature inheritance'.

In wake of this news a quiet silence take place and that silence is disturbed by kekos who arrives with a letter from goblin stating Gringotts is opened 24 hours for the ancient families and with a Portkey attached to it. As him and his followers activates the portkey by a password 'Salzar'

As soon as they land quiet gracefully in one of the rooms of Gringotts Marvolo sees his account manager Master Warwick sitting with all the documents required. Upon their arrival Warwick states it is about time you people opened your eyes. Not knowing what was happening Marvolo simply offers 'greetings master goblin Warwick may your vaults flow like oceans and enemies die at end of your blade' with a simple bow of his head. In similar way remaining people in the present room offer their greetings to said goblin. Coming straight to the point Marvolo 'after reading your letter it is a must you all should go through inheritance test and for this you need to put a drop of blood on this piece of parchment'. He passes the parchments to all the noble lords and ladies present in the said room. Everyone has cut their finger with their magic and epsikeyed their hands and slowly started watching the swirling of letters on the said piece.

As soon as completion of swirling of letters took place there was such a rage in their magic even their tight control of occlumency has slipped down and magic started flowing violently. Expecting this result Warwick has slipped Calming draught into their system after stunning them, after some time when they have cooled down to a certain degree they were retrieved from their stunned states. After gaining control over their rage they have requested goblin to cleanse them from all the malice which were put on them by the light side people as well as dark side people. The inheritance test of the people is as follows

Name: Thomas Marvolo Slytherin

Fathers Name: Thomas Riddle Sr. (deceased)

Mothers Name: Merope Gaunt (deceased)

Status: Half Blood, Lord of Ancient and Noble house Slytherin, Heir to lord of Ancient and Noble House Peverell, Lord to Noble house Selwyn

Creature inheritance: Dominant vela

Mate: Hadrian Abraxas Potter Malfoy

Hate potions: Hadrian Abraxas Potter Malfoy, James Charlus Potter Malfoy, administrated by Narcissa Granger on December 1980

2\. towards all the muggle born and muggles by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Compulsion potions: To kill everyone who are not purebloods by Albus Dumbledore when a duel took place between them on 1973

Memory Block: By Albus Dumbledore

2\. Lucius Malfoy

Name: Lucius Abraxas Potter Malfoy

Parents Name: Abraxas Malfoy and Melinda Malfoy – deceased

Status: Pure blood; Lord of Ancient and Noble house Gryffindor through consort, Lord of Ancient and Noble house Hufflepuff through consort, Lord of Ancient and Noble House Peverell through consort, Lord to Noble house Malfoy, Lord to Noble House Potter through consort.

Creature inheritance: Dominant vela

Mate: James Charlus Potter Malfoy – location unknown

Children: Lucius Potter Malfoy- born on 1980,

2\. Hadrian Abraxas Potter Malfoy – born on 1981, permanently aged one year by Severus Snape Prince, Lily Evans Snape Prince, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.

Hate potions: Hadrian Abraxas Potter Malfoy, James Charlus Potter Malfoy, administrated by Narcissa Granger on December 1980

2\. towards all the muggle born and muggles by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Compulsion potions: To kill everyone who are not purebloods by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Memory Block: By Severus Snape Prince

3\. Regulus Arcturus Black

Name: Regulus Arcturus Perwett Black

Parents Name: Orion Black and Walburga Black– deceased

Siblings: Sirius Orion Black

Status: Pure blood; Lord of Ancient and Noble house Ravenclaw, Lord of Ancient and Noble house Black, Half the Assets on the Noble house Prewett through consort.

Creature inheritance: Dark Elf

Mate: Fabian Perwett Black – location unknown

Children: 1. Orion Charlus Perwett Black- under the glamour of Charlie Weasley,

2\. George Arcturus Perwett Black – under the glamour of George Weasley.

Hate potions: Fabian Perwett Black by Narcissa Granger on December 1980

2\. towards all the muggle born and muggles by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Compulsion potions: To kill everyone who are not purebloods by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Memory Block: By Severus Snape Prince

4\. Rabastan Lestrange

Name: Rabastan Prewett Lestrange

Parents Name: Xerexes Lestrange and cordillea Lestrange– deceased

Siblings: Rodolphus Lestrange

Status: Pure blood; lord of the Noble house prewett through consort.

Creature inheritance: Vampire

Mate: Gideon Perwett Lestrange – location unknown

Children: 1. Cyrus William Perwett Lestrange- under the glamour of Bill Weasley,

2\. Fredrick Arcturus Perwett Lestrange – under the glamour of Fred Weasley.

Hate potions: Perwett twins by Narcissa Granger on December 1980

2\. towards all the muggle born and muggles by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Compulsion potions: To kill everyone who are not purebloods by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Memory Block: By Severus Snape Prince.

5\. Rodolphus Lestrange

Name: Rodolphus Lestrange

Parents Name: Xerexe Lestrange and cordillea Lestrange– deceased

Siblings: Rabastan Lestrange

Status: Pure blood; lord of the Noble house Lestrange

Creature inheritance: Vampire

Mate: Bellatrix Lestrange

Children: 1. Cygnus Xerexe Lestrange- under the glamour of Lee Jordon,

Hate potions: Towards all the muggle born and muggles by Severus Snape Prince on 1978

Compulsion potions: To kill everyone who are not purebloods by Severus Snape Prince on 1978 and compulsion potion on Bellatrix to act as deranged and mentally insane Person by Narcissa Granger.

Memory Block: By Severus Snape Prince.

Similar Hate potions and Compulsion Potions and Memory Block Potions were found in Lord Nott and Lady Zabini System.

After spending a gruesome amount of three hours in ritual chamber every one of them remembered what all happened in past and took a vow on magic itself to destroy the treacherous light who acted in more than darker ways. When the vow took place all the people who were involved in destroying the lives of people found a tremor of fear on their spines. A hope was formed in the minds of their respective missing mates that they can escape from hell hole who were suffering from past 14 years. After taking Pain Potion and Pepper Up potion they bid their customary Farwell to goblin saying 'Good Day master goblin Warwick may your vaults flow like a oceans and enemies die at end of your blade' surprisingly they have got a reply from goblin to the people present in the room 'Good Day lord and lady's may your gold flow like a river, may Mother Magic help in your endeavors and your enemies cower at your feet'. With that everyone took the portkey back to Slytherin castle and started planning to retrieve their mates and children from clutches of Dumbledore and his lackeys and destruction of Light.


	4. Reminiscing the past part 1

Reminiscing the past part 1.

From Lucius Point of View-

As he and his friends departed from Gringotts after they have got rid of wretched potions from their system they have appeared directly in the Marvolo Study and seated themselves with a glass of Fire Whiskey. Lucius was observing every one and after few minutes Regulus has broken the silence before taking a sip of Fire Whiskey he addressed the people 'we should behave normal as if everything is same. Narcissa and Severus should not get any indication that our memory blocks and potions are removed as we have perfectly gained our memories before all the perfidious actions were done against us'. Silence regained again and all other returned in to their own thoughts. After remembering the Past he thought and grateful to deity who ever above that Narcissa is not present at manor as she went to shopping to France, as he started analysing the situation what happened in past. Even though she used to reside at manor for only few months in a year, whenever she used to stay she used to be present in a separate room as there used to be no love lost between them. He used to think as a pure blood he has done his duty by providing heir to said family for continuation of line and acted in the same to his son in a cold manner the same way how his father used to act towards him, and which he vowed on magic he would never act as same how his father acted. As of now he vowed himself he will tell everything to his first born and make things correct to how it should be with his second born and get his mate from Wretched Evil Light. They were startled from their musings by Rabastan that they should leave to their respected places. To which everyone agreed and said they will meet day after tomorrow for further plans.

As everyone started departing after telling their Farewells he has approached Marvolo and requested him 'can I stay in your manor today as I can't bear to stand in my manner today as Narcissa is coming back from France, for a split second if I see her face my grief and anger may come which I may have difficult in controlling?'. Marvolo has accepted his request by stating 'very well' and snapped his fingers and summoned his House elf and ordered it to show the guest bedroom to Lucius. He followed elf as he reached his allocated room he has dismissed the elf and refreshed himself and stripped himself to boxers and slipped under the cool sheets. Now that he remembered everything he understood what was aching his soul all these days from the day James has become distant from his side.

* * *

Flashback

Before coming into inheritance Lucius was called as "Ice Prince of Slytherin". He perfected his cold mask at very young age of 7 to appease his father in order to get compliments and praises from his cold hearted father who is not easily pleased with anything, thinking by following his father will make him love in return. In Hogwarts he obviously got sorted into Slytherin house. As he wanted to get the attention of his father he started hating any one from Gryffindor house and people who were aligned with light. Next year one particular Gryffindor has intrigued him and challenged him by tormenting another first year who was directly under his control. He used to hate the emotions which used to slip whenever he was in the vicinity of the said first year James Potter. As years went on he started avoiding James but protected Severus From so called 'marauders pranksters ultimate' which increased hero worship from said Slytherin boy and he neither encouraged nor discouraged by remaining silent which will cause a major problem in future. He never understood James emotions until he came into his inheritance.

In magical world families who have vela blood will come into magical inheritance when they reach their 17th year, people who have Light Elf at 11th, Dark Elf at 16th, vampire blood 15th and werewolf at 18th. When Lucius reached his 17th year he received his inheritance. After completion of the said inheritance dominant mate in relation will get to know all the major things happened in his submissive mate life in Morpheus state.

There Lucius got to know James was his mate, he came into his inheritance at his 11th year and found out Lucius as his mate and being a naïve 11 year child he thought that Lucius will also be a Light elf as they were sorted into different houses he wanted to meet him and tell him that he is his mate privately but when he came to meet him he has seen Lucius with Severus who was hugging him and Lucius was returning hug and James heard that Lucius telling that he will take care of Severus no matter what the circumstances are. For an 11year old it sounded as rejection which in turn broke his heart to get the revenge on said person who came between him and his mate he started playing humiliating pranks on Severus. Without knowing all this further Lucius broke James heart by siding with Severus. As years went on James got dejected and became lifeless and wanted nothing more than to break both the heart of his mate and Severus. From rumours mill in Hogwarts James came to know that lily is the mate of Severus so he started flirting with her, despite James parents explaining may be his mate has not got his inheritance yet. He never said he got rejected from his mate except to his parents because fear of the people who may use him as a sex slave. Lucius also saw how mates will interact and love each other and how will they love their child from James memory.

After seeing all the memories of his mate he came to a conclusion the way his father behaves towards him and towards his mother is not acceptable and approval from his father is not worthy. Then he promised on magic itself he will strive to make a lovely family in which there will be place for love, affection, devotion and no masks will be present. Then he vowed he will make all the dreams of his submissive mate come true and he will strike everything which makes his mate sad and will get life back in his mates beautiful hazel eyes.

In the morning when he went to have breakfast he saw a confrontation between his father and mother. When he heard his father questioning his mother in a very cold tone 'what kind of mother and wife are you cheating on me with a muggle?' he withheld a gasp not to be heard and withheld all sort of emotions on back of his mind to which then he heard his mother replying 'that she need freedom from a cold hearted men and she can't be with man who can never satisfy the needs of wife and can't do his duties as husband'. After stunned silence his father menacingly said he will grant her freedom by throwing a killing curse towards her. She has fallen back on the floor with no life in her eyes and he summoned his elf and ordered it pass the news that his wife is suffering from Dragon Pox and kept in isolation and lord, heir of the house are in mourning and remove the body and place it in one of dungeons.

Then Abraxas sat on the dining table and started eating his breakfast waiting for his heir to come and join him as nothing has happened. He totally forgot his son's birthday was today and came into said inheritance. Unable to take the behaviour his father acting with a glazed and angry eyes he went to confront his father. When his father saw him coming with a different kind of look which he never saw in his son's eyes, first time as to known to Lucius showed some concern and masked by coldness in very next second and was questioned in a very cold and un concerned tone ' was everything ok with you?' Whereas internally he is going through panic state drawing to conclusion what might have happened to his son? Unable to take everything Lucius has broken down crying all the hurt words and confronting his father for not caring, loving him and his mother and accusing him for not presenting in his life as father should have been? As soon as his son broke down Abraxas went down on his knees and took Lucius into a hug, as soon as his father took him into hug for first time his tears became hysterical sobs. Then Abraxas summoned his house elf and ordered it to get a calming draught and a dream less sleep potion and coxed it into his son's throat. Lucius has fallen asleep in his father's lap sitting on their dining room floor. Then Abraxas carried Lucius to his bedroom and tucked him in his blood and sat next to his son and petting his hair.

All the things which Lucius told him has hurt him and touched a place in his heart which he has locked for the past 16 years. 17 years back Abraxas was a happily mated man and have a very handsome and healthy heir. He can't ask for anything in in his life. Then a tragedy took place in their life. As he was friend and right handed man in life of Marvolo Slytherin he used to interact with friends, allies and as well as enemies of said man. When things were going smooth one of the spy of Dumbledore and knight of Marvolo circle has seen his beautiful mate kidnapped her violated her and killed her in a very dreadful way. After knowing what he has done Marvolo killed that said knight in a very violent manner and sent him as gift to Dumbledore.

Next chapter: Abraxas explanation to Lucius, Lucius planning to make things right between him and his mate and may or may not mating scene.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hello lovely people, Thanks for Reading the story, as this is my first story kindly bear with me for any kind of mistakes present in the said story, I will edit it after completing 10 chapters. Kindly give your reviews for me to make your reading experience much more enjoyable. Thank you again

Signing of

Amy


	5. Reminiscing the past part 2

Reminiscing the past-2

Warning Gore and Rape Will be present. I am not expert in writing it if you feel uncomfortable please skip the details in flash back

Previously

All the things which Lucius told him has hurt him and touched a place in his heart which he has locked for the past 16 years. 17 years back Abraxas was a happily mated man and have a very handsome and healthy heir. He can't ask for anything in in his life. Then a tragedy took place in their life. As he was friend and right handed man in life of Marvolo Slytherin he used to interact with friends, allies and as well as enemies of said man. When things were going smooth one of the spy of Dumbledore and knight of Marvolo circle has seen his beautiful mate kidnapped her violated her and killed her in a very dreadful way. After knowing what he has done Marvolo killed that said knight in a very violent manner and sent him as gift to Dumbledore.

* * *

From that day onwards Dumbledore had started calling knights as Death Eaters and killed so many families in similar way how they have killed traitor and thrown all the blame on dark side. He came back to reality when he saw his son was getting up from his sleep induced state. For the first time Lucius saw how his father was concerned, fussing over him and he heard words from his father which has immobilized 'I am sorry, how are you feeling and I am so sorry please forgive me and I failed my mate and you very badly'. When he started thinking he remembered how his father has killed his mother and with rage he sarcastically stated with his Slytherin cold mask 'Of course father I forgive you as I practically worship the ground you walk, but you have killed your mate which go against the traditions which we follow to death itself. How can you kill your own mate father? How can you? And I hate you. I Might have forgiven you for all the things you have done father. Do you at least remember today is my 17th birthday? That traditionally parents should be there when their children go into inheritance? Where were you father? Where were you father when all important things happened in my life father like my first accidental magic, my first word, my flying lessons, Hogwarts shopping and last but not least dropping me to Hogwarts Express in my first year? Where was letter of appreciation when I got sorted into Slytherin house? Did you ever loved me father or am I part of accident who was born to a whore?' as soon as he uttered that statement he felt a sharp string of pain on his left cheek. He never expected this from his composed father.

As soon as Abraxas hit Lucius he felt utter regret but with a very cold tone he stated 'cease your tongue Lucius, there is something I need to explain and sit in your bed I need to get something so that you can understand what I have to done'. 'Am I clear Lucius?'

'Yes Father' Lucius stated in a very cold and composed way. As soon as his father left the room Lucius seethed how his father can hit him and what legit explanation can he give after killing his own mate in a very cruel way. His musings were interrupted by his father entering into his room with a portrait whom he taught as one of his ancestors, he was not able to get a glance who was in that portrait as his father was covering it and trying to stick it next to his bed where he can have communication with the said portrait without getting up from the bed.

When Abraxas went to sit next to his son he saw how his son flinched. Abraxas regretted all the things he has done to his son so far when his son pointed out his mistakes to him. He felt like they were slaps and showed how incompetently he has failed both his mate and son. He broke from his self-loathing zone as he heard a gasp coming from his son and small sob from portrait. He know why a sob came from portrait but when he turned to see his son, Lucius was seeing the portrait with a stunned, longing expression on his face.

When Lucius saw his father going to sit next to him he flinched slightly and feared what his father will do next. When he heard a small sob coming from portrait he saw a 5'11 petite women who was beautiful with Emerald green eyes, beautiful blond hair which is coming up to her waist a green chocker decorating her slender neck and big diamond ring on her left hand. When he saw the description of the portrait he was unable to hold the gasp and the description states that in a very elegant manner " _ **MELINDA ROSE MALFOY NEE WADE**_ ".

Lucius has turned to his father and uttered only one sentence proving how fast he can draw conclusions 'Father is this…Mother?' Unable to take the silence Melinda has all but blurt out 'how I missed you my baby. Look how much you have grown. I have missed everything important thing in your life. You look like me except you have your father expressive grey eyes' and then she turned towards his father and accused him 'Abe this is all your fault if you have not kept the secret of my death to world and said it to Lucius then today might not have occurred and my son need not to be explained who his mother was'. Unable to meet the eyes of son and mate with a very anguished tone he stated 'love how I can tell him how cruelly the light has killed his mother and how I was responsible for it, and whenever I see Lucius I see you in him and remember all my guilt and bolt away to not to break before him'. 'Abe this is not yo…' before she was able to explain he practically shouted 'yes it is my fault, in believing that bastard who was like a brother to me very blindly and I hate myself for causing pain to you and my son' he started choking up and practically ran from Lucius bedroom to his personal quarters to cry his heart out. Lucius understood some points but not everything. He was conflicted whether to go and console his father or be with his newly found mother and get to know what really happened? Seeing his baffled expression Melinda gave herself a sad smile and stated 'my son I will explain why things were like this and be seated and listen to everything I have to say and don't disturb me is it understood?' after getting a nod from his son she started telling what really happened 16 years back

Flash back

Melinda was betrothed to Septimus Weasley because all most whole family has a creature inheritance as light elf and when she didn't get her inheritance on her 11th year. When she comes to her 18th year she should fulfil the said marriage contract. Septimus was friend of Abraxas and alley to Marvolo. On her 17th birthday she came to her Light vela inheritance, and in turn it turned out her mate was Abraxas. Because of this inheritance magical contract has become null and void. Before every one Septimus acted as it is not a problem, acted as he was happy for both his friend and ex betrothed and took everything in regarding to their mating and further getting spawn from their animalistic pleasure in a very positive stride, where as he was left reeling inside. Albus Dumbledore took this an advantage and made a spy out of him. In the meantime he has married Cedrella black who in turn gave birth to three children. He waited in grass as a snake waits to struck his prey in a very patience way. Unfortunately the day has come where Abraxas was to go to France to strike a deal with one of the Vampires clan and Melinda was not going to accompany him as their son was suffering from fever. One that Septimus planned to take advantage and ruin the Malfoy family to get his revenge. going with a plan in mind Septimus reached Malfoy manor, he didn't need any permission to enter the manor because he was already included in wards as he was seen as friend of Abraxas and one of the knights of Marvolo. When he has seen her relaxing in the lounge he has stunned her with a stupefy curse and carried her to bedroom and tied her to bed post with sticking charm and renovated her from stunned state.

Stifling a groan Melinda was woken up from her stupefied state. When she heard her son crying, she tried to get up but found out she was tied up to her bed post. She didn't realise what was happening and shouted 'anybody there, this is not funny. Help. What is going on?' In her panicked state she forgot summon any house elf. Silence was broken by a sadistic chuckle and a quiet amused Weasley stated "you look quiet stunning women when you are all tied up, no doubt Malfoy is always in dazed state after coming from your rooms". She felt the fear crawl up to her spine a begged Septimus not to do anything which he will regret. But he gave a cruel chuckle and said "Darling this will be your punishment for rejecting my hand and taking that filthy creatures hand, I have joined this so called knights only to defile you and take revenge on Malfoy family".

Then with a flick of his hand all the clothes were snitched away and she was naked. Her inner vela was crying what was about to happened as vela's can't be with anyone who is not there mate. He then proceeded to say ' don't try to call your mate with those so call mating instincts I have drugged him today to block your emotion as you were sleeping that time he was not able to feel anything and left to a mission in France. Stupid idiot who stole my girl'. The amount of venom and confidence in his voice made her believe she has no way getting out of this situation.

He has fallen on top of her started kissing her on lips quiet brutally and started fondling her breasts with such a hatred she felt her inner vela is dying as there was no protection or feelings from her said mate. Then he started biting her neck, breast, nipped and pulled her nipples and drawn blood from her. All the time his hardened dick was touching her bare skin which was only right of her said mate not any person, this got her reeling and begging him not to touch her. Suddenly his prick entered taking her dry with a such cruelty, which gave her so much pain as she was not used to such a cruelty, she was used loving touches only, her painful moans has made him more excited and he increased the ferocity of fucking her like a bitch in heat. She yelled and begged at him to stop over. Her pleas, pained moans were quiet a music to his eyes. then with one hand he was fondling her breast and other hand found itself too her clitoris, he started pinching,messaging them in a very rough way. At this sensation her mind and heart was fighting to the reactions her body was giving to his ministrations. Then her body started spasmed around his brutal trust. Septimus gave a bark of pained laugh 'i knew you are a bitch. take that whore like you are supposed to take..ahhh..' Melinda was ashamed for cumming and hearing him call her derogatory words and gave her fighting spirit.

she just lay dead to the world and started withering again for the pain as he was hammering with his meaty prick continuously in a very brutal way. Suddenly he became so stiff he came and shot all his cum into her womb. when that happened she has lost all her hope and inner vela died of violation and passed out only hearing his quiet degraded words 'take that bitch, i want to see how that bastard reacts how much a whore you are' as he continued to shot his cum into her womb.

He then fired cutting curse where her Mate mark seated very proudly which was near her heart. The he has cast a cruciatus curse and several other dark spells on her. When he completed torturing her he got out naked with no care in the world and stopped dead to see Dark lord just exiting floo. Marvolo has come to see his dear friend who had become like a mothering figure from the time she mated to Abraxas. Marvolo came to know what has happened by ripping the mind of Weasley, then he summoned elf first to get a healer and to inform Abraxas to come to Malfoy manner immediately. When a healer came to check on Melinda. He started torturing Weasley. When Abraxas got summons from Marvolo to come home urgently he went home as soon he landed in his hallway he heard a unknown voice telling 'Melinda is no more. She suffered in very brutal way and her inner vela died', when he came into the lounge he saw very passed out and naked Weasley at the foot of Marvolo and a healer which he recognize from the robes he was wearing. When he questioned Marvolo what happened and when he came to know what happened he gave a very anguished cry, which tore the hearts of every one present there. Marvolo then tortured Weasley in more brutal way than he ever tortured any one and killed him and sent that body for Dumbledore. who was the instigator behind this whole plan.

End of flash back

'in this way started the name of Death Eaters and Blood feud was declared between Malfoys and Weasley and they have declared Weasley's as blood traitors and they were not able to get any proofs against Manipulative Old Coot Dumbledore', Melinda explained this to his son, who has tears in his beautiful sad silver eyes. Then she further explained that Marvolo had ordered Abraxas to marry some pureblood only for the purpose of providing mother figure to Lucius, whenever Lucius called that said women mother Abraxas ran away not to show his hurt and guilt and explain to his son what has happened, and whenever he saw Lucius he was remained of his dead mate. Again for the second time in day Lucius cried his heart out for all things happened in his life, 'I am sorry, I am leaving you here' Lucius stated to his mother

Melinda thought he was rejecting her for not fighting and had a very sad and dejected look on her face, by seeing this Lucius understood where her thoughts are going and quickly interrupter her by calling her mother first time which has lit her entire face 'mother I am going to father and going to make him see error of his way, and he further vowed her he will take care of Abraxas and he will make him happy'. By listening to her son's words she got very happy and gave her consent to him to leave his bedroom.

With determination and great strength Lucius went to his father room there he saw his father broken down on floor. He lifted his father and had him seated on one of the couches and apologised for all the things happened to him and his father in turn apologised for not presenting there as father should be present in son's life and not staying there for protecting his mother's life. Lucius got very angry and interrupted him 'Father if you are guilty then even I am responsible for mother dying as I got fever on that day and if I haven't got fever then she might have come to France with you and she might have been safe' he all but cried. After taking his son into his arms they both started crying and consoling each other by stating the opposite wasn't responsible for Melinda's death. The scene was quiet touching Melinda interrupted them by stating it was Weasley's fault and not theirs and further gave a stern expression by raising an eyebrow and placing her fists on her hips and tapping foot very impatiently waiting them to differ with her. She tried to look very intimidating but she looked very cute which got a roll of eyes and very amused fond chuckle from both of them, which was the exact reaction she was expecting out of them. Then she asked Lucius to tell everything what has happened in his life up to now. When he started explaining everything both his parents were enthralled in his story at one point when he was going to explain about who is his mate. A house elf elica came and interrupted saying 'master Lord, Lady and Heir Potter are requesting to see you, Do you have permission to allow them to enter the house?' Abraxas and Melinda are quiet best friends with Charlus and Dorea potter nee Black and got drifted when Abraxas married that wretched women. Not understanding what was happening Abraxas was about tell elf to allow them into house but interrupted by Lucius saying ' get them very instant to this room' Abraxas has never seen his son so out of emotion but Melinda understood what was happening with a twinkle and amusement in her eyes she watched the scene. As soon as those 3 popped into Abraxas room James all but ran into Lucius arms and rambled 'are you all right? I felt your sadness and distress in the morning as soon as it came it went numb and in afternoon I felt my heart heavy, I was not able to bear you to see in that emotional state and I thought you were in danger are you all right?' and started to check Lucius for any kind of injuries present, as soon as he came to know he was safe he left Lucius as he was put under cruciatus curse. Abraxas and Melinda didn't understand what happened with James to become quiet detached suddenly from caring which he has showed few seconds before but they understood one thing Lucius was his mate and which they quiet approve. Suddenly James expression cold and asked 'where is your pet? Why is he not here? Are you stressed and have cold emotions because he rejected you? Why did you reject me Lucius?' all but cried from James mouth.

Lucius was not able to take James sad face and took him into a hug. James at first became stiff in his hug then he relaxed and started crying. Lucius sat on his father bed with James in his lap rubbing the spine of James with his knuckles hoping to make him calm and started ' James let me tell you I am …

* * *

Author's note: sorry for cliff hanger I can't write more today, but definitely I will update a new chapter tomorrow for the promised union of James and Lucius. Once again thank you for supporting. Please give your comments and reviews


	6. Reminiscing the past part 3

Reminiscing the past 3

Previously

Lucius was not able to take James sad face and took him into a hug. James at first became stiff in his hug then he relaxed and started crying. Lucius sat on his father bed with James in his lap rubbing the spine of James with his knuckles hoping that gesture can calm him and started ' James let me tell you I am …

* * *

'James let me tell you I am so sorry for causing you pain indirectly and…' James immediately became tense thinking Lucius was going to choose Snape and going to reject him and started babbling out 'please don't reject me I will change my self-according to you, I will even choose to become dark if that is what you want?' with quiet hysterics in his tone. Not knowing what to do with the situation Lucius eyes has met his father's eyes with a silent plea to help him. Abraxas has summoned calming draught and gave it to Lucius who in turn coaxed into James. Lucius started petting James hair while the calming draught started working and his hysterics came down to occasional sobs. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by James parents and came to a conclusion what they have said to James when he thought his mate rejected him stating that Lucius didn't come into inheritance at the age of 11 is true.

When James stopped sobbing, then Lucius proceeded 'James please let me complete speaking, please don't draw any conclusions' and to further placate him Lucius added 'I am not rejecting you'. As soon as heard the words 'not rejecting you' James eyes has gotten wide and hope was starting to shown in his hazel eyes which didn't go unnoticed by everyone present. Lucius was waiting for James approval for further continuation. When Lucius got a nod in return from him, he exhaled a breath which he didn't notice that he was holding.

'James yesterday night I got my creature inheritance, and I have seen all the important things happened in your life as you are my submissive mate' when he said he got his inheritance yesterday James eyes had become even more wide and understood that Lucius didn't reject him when he was 11year old. And when James was about to speak a finger was placed on his lips making him not to speak, when he gave a look of confusion to finger owner, the said owner gestured conveyed he has further to speak.

By seeing this gesture James became quiet and waited for Lucius to continue 'James when you first saw me with Severus that day I was helping him out because his father has abused him very badly, in Slytherin house James every first year will have a second year as a guide, as no one believes a Slytherin in Hogwarts we tend to move in groups and we will become family for next coming years, when I saw bruises on Severus and confronted him , thinking some upper class students had harmed him and coaxed the truth out of him and came to know that his father was abusing him from age of 7. As a single child I always wanted brother, when I saw him in that state I told him I will take care of him regardless of circumstances. James I saw him only as brother not as a mate'.

Lucius took a quiet breath and continued 'From my childhood I followed the traditions James and one among them is to accept the said mate irrespective of their allegiance, gender, creature difference. Baby please give me a chance to prove that I will never leave you and I will provide a wonderful life, please allow me to court me baby'.

As he finished speaking he waited patiently for James to accept his request. When he saw conflict and hope in James eyes he went further stating to remove the conflict of doubt from his eyes 'if you have any doubt, I will take a magic vow to prove whatever I said is true and I will even make Severus tell you the truth'. Lucius was waiting for James to response for few more minutes. When he didn't get any kind of response from James he started to get insecure and thought worse that is James was going to reject him and pleaded James with a very anguished tone 'please James don't reject me'.

James has instantly felt sorry for all the things he and his friends has done to Severus and Lucius assuming Lucius was Light Elf. He then and there decided he will apologise to them. He stopped listening to Lucius when he asked whether he will allow Lucius court him and he started day dreaming about future. But when he felt the anguish of said mate in his soul bond he came out of his dream land and saw a very anguished mate waiting for a reply and when he heard Lucius plea he did only one thing.

He started leaning his forehead towards Lucius forehead and connected his eyes to beautiful expressive silver eyes which are normally cold eyes to everyone, then he proceeded to close his eyes to get his Gryffindor courage to express his feelings to Lucius through mate bond. At that moment Lucius felt relief, regret, happiness, love and acceptance through mate bond. Lucius was in awe of all the feelings he was receiving as he never experienced that kind of feelings up to today afternoon from his parents.

Then Lucius returned all his feelings through mate bond and simultaneously started leaning into James by pressing his lips to James lips. By simultaneous receiving of both acceptance and first kiss which was second step in courting mate, James gave a quite gasp which resulted in opening of his lips further. Lucius took this opportunity and plunged it into James mouth by marking and mesmerising every nook and corner of his claimed territory and started fighting with James tongue for dominance, which was given to him by James. At that moment they both felt their souls getting healed from all the emotional damages which they have faced.

In the middle of kiss and acceptance of their bond magic has dropped James and Lucius glamor, which astonished their parents, both the mothers have tears in their eyes by seeing and hearing a soul soothing song which was emitted from their acceptance bond and soothed other souls who are present over there.

Kiss between them has become more heated when Lucius has further slipped his hands into James robe by touching his spine which is a quiet sensitive and erotic place to James, by feeling emotion of Lucius through mate bond and touching of smooth yet firm hands to his bear skin at sensitive spot has made James to turn into a puddle of jelly and then a sensual moan has escaped his mouth then James proceeded to pull himself into Lucius further and tightened his grip on Lucius hair. Which caused Lucius already hard member go into further tighter and uncomfortable position, they both were startled from their exploration of each other bodies by a loud cough which was caused by a very amused Abraxas and Dorea.

Their cheeks were turning into a tomato red as they were embarrassed by getting caught by their parents. When they saw each other again their breath got caught as they are seeing each other for the first time with glamour's dropped. Lucius who was initially 6'1 after inheritance he has gained height of 6'5, with a ripped looking muscles which he got from all the quidditch practices for past 6 years, his beautiful silk blond hair was reaching up to his shoulders, his eyes gained a round of hazel tint around his silver eyes. His beautiful white with silver wings are making him to look like an angel. Adding with all the features he gained from his birth are making him look like a regal king. On other hand a 5'11 James reached a height of 6 foot, with a petite figure, toned muscles, a silver ring surrounding his hazel eyes, a round long ears to prove he is an elf and wide hips to accommodate their future children, his hair is reaching till his hips making him look like a beautiful women. After seeing the height difference James started pouting that he is still shorter one, which gave a quiet amusement to every one present in that said room. To stop his pouting Lucius gave a quiet peck on James lips. James then leaned back into Lucius chest and hummed contently. After few minutes of silence suddenly James tuned towards Lucius and with a quiet concerned tone asked him 'What has happened in the morning as he went into such an emotional frenzy state?' Lucius was unable to answer and James started feeling same emotions which he felt in the morning come back. Thankfully he is still seated otherwise he might have staggered to such emotions. As Lucius was not ready to give explanation for cause of emotions Abraxas started explaining what all happened with a tight controlled mask thinking he will get blamed for his mate demise. James being kind and loving person just gave a peck of kiss, assurance and love to his mate, James slowly got up from Lucius lap and went to Abraxas who was facing towards window and gave a hug to him and quietly asked 'can I call you pere? I can feel the wounds of your soul, I want to heal them and with a quiet nonsense strict and tough tone he stated 'you are not responsible for Melinda's death'. He further stated ' today I Heir of Ancient and Noble house Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Peverell and Potter remove Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as vessel and I declare the enemies of Noble Malfoy house as enemies of my house, friends and allies of Noble Malfoy house as friends and allies.' To such declaration very astonished and shocked Abraxas turned around and took James shoulders and saw into James eyes and demanded James ' do you have any idea what you did? Do you know the repercussions? Do you know all the oaths will get registered in Ministry of magic?' to which James kindly replied 'I know pere, my Father and Mother will accept it and you still didn't accept me as your son why so?' with a pout forming on his rosy lips. For the second time after 16 years he experienced love and took James into an emotional hug and said you can call me anything you want and beckoned Lucius to come and join the hug. Seeing his father and James hugging each other at first caused Lucius became jealous, then when rational part of his mind started working he was happy that his father is showing emotions and he became ecstatic when his father beckoned the hug. From hug Abraxas saw a very emotional, happy Melinda who has happy tears and Charlus, Dorea who were happy and accepted what all his son stated.

At different place half of the allies and friends of House Potter became enemies of the house and lost the privileges as vessels and friends and allies of house Malfoy gained House of potter. Then everyone understood that two families became one. This caused a quiet a stir in hearts of so many houses for different reasons like Albus Dumbledore for losing his privilege as vessel to Noble House of Potter which he saw as defeat to his so called light side, Weasley for gaining another blood feud, Marvolo for gaining another pure blood house to his side and happiness to Malfoy family, Severus Snape and Sirius black became so sad for losing their love Lucius and James respectfully, despite having mates who are Lily and Remus, except Marvolo every one stated above decided to get their love, allies and cancellation of blood feud by hook or crook. Unknown to this the couple are quiet content in security of their family magic

* * *

Authors note: Next chapter will be life of harry from getting Hogwarts letter to tri wizard tournament along with the life of his fellow peers like so called Boys who Lived. Thank you for supporting me. Kindly give your valuable feedback.

Yours Ever Loving

Amygousi


End file.
